Darkness
by Moonsnowrose
Summary: Etihw is alone and broken and faces danger.


t was raining, like that day... the day the war ended and everything was lost...  
But this time everything was gone...

Etihw could feel the cold a god wouldn't normally feel. She wasn't sure if it was because it's been raining or because of the cold and empty void she feels inside her. Everyone was gone. Everyone disappeared from her. She slowly stood up from her place after crying and screaming. Going around her world, looking for any remaining world. As she left the Ending Lake she first saw Wodahs and Grora's body in the throne room of the castle. Everything was a mess in the castle, it was dilapidated and burned. The village was spattered with blood of all the angels and demons of her world, she can even see the bodies teachers from the other world, who tried to fight Ivlis and protect the children. As she walks around her heart was feeling more and more crushed, it sees like her world has truly become a desolate place. She went back to the ending lake and stared at the waters.

* * *

"So there you are... I've finally found you."Said an eerie familiar voice.

"What do you want. You've taken everything from me. Haven't you had enough? Or are you here to kill me?" Etihw said to Ivlis as she raised her head from the ground where she's been lying all these years.

"Nothing like that. I just came here to check on how you're doing. Haven't thought of creating a new world yet have you?" Ivlis said with a snicker, "I know, let's play." Ivlis grabbed Etihw and slammed her against some rocks. Since he got Kcalbs powers combined with his powers he's become powerful enough to injure or even kill a God. He chokes Etihw and hit her repeatedly until she bleeds.

"Lost all your fight? How pathetic. No wonder the other gods don't care about you, leaving you alone to suffer." Scoffed ivlis as he hit Etihw.

"If you're going to kill me just kill me and get this over with."Etihw gasped. "I won't fight you anymore."

"Hmm... I think I want to see a God cry." Ivlis looked at Etihw and floated then he tossed her body towards a huge rock. After she crashed Etihw started to cough up blood. Ivlis then landed beside her and started touching her body through her clothes.

"Wha-what... Let go of me!"Etihw said as she tries to kick Ivlis off her, but due to her injuries her and lost of hope her attacks are useless. "How pathetic have you gotten, you useless god." Ivlis snickers at her attacks while he violates her more.

* * *

A few centuries later...

"Justim. I am very concerned with Etihw."

Justim, stopped, hearing the concerned voice of a god.

"Fumus." his mouth opened.". . . Even you, she hasn't talked to?" Fumus shook his head, though he wears a blank expression.

"I tried. Etihw... I can't find her, she's disappeared." He was frank and straight towards their 'father'." He hears their 'father' sigh, standing up and then opening his mouth. "Very well, it is I who will look for her. Hmm... I think I shall ask the others to accompany me as well."

Fumus stared at the God of Gods. 'All Gods in one place? It could be a disaster, not to mention the Demon-perpetrator who destroyed Etihw's world was still loose. But since he is the almighty God I shall do what he says.'

Fumus then left to gather the other Gods and bring them to Justim. They headed to Etihw's realm. When they reached her realm it was dark and desolate. The gods noticed that the Devils were there also.

"What are you doing here?"Asked Vicers and Justim to each other. "We're her to investigate the sightings of Ivlis here. As you know already that Devil was the one at fault for this world's destruction and we have decided to punish him." Replied Reficul, knowing that Vicers would probably mess up with the explanation. "And I'm sure it's the same for you, since the God of this world is missing after all."

"Hmm... I guess my devil did trash this place."Said Siralos nonchalantly which earned him a glare from Fumus,Vicers and Justim.

They walk towards where the castle used to be, they saw a tear in space and went in it. They were in a place filled with shattered rocks and a blood red river, and for some unknown reason, it was raining as well. As they walk they saw a high rock and a white figure perched on it. The floated towards the rock and saw Etihw, who was staring blankly into space, her eyes were devoid of life yet she was still breathing.

"Ah... It's you guys." Etihw said as she turned to look at the others in that realm. Her dress was back to it's old look but was red and black and her diamonds are red. Which caused a shock to everyone. "What are you doing here?"

"Etihw, It's time for you to move on. Build a new world, start over again." Justim told her in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't anymore. Please leave this world at once."Etihw said as she turned away from them. "Why? Why are you acting high and mighty right now?" Asked Elux and Siralos.

"Because of me, father!" Ivlis said with a smirk. "You see in exchange for not attacking other worlds, This stupid, useless, pathetic God here agreed to become mine and she's also agreed to not make another world." As Ivlis said it Etihw clung to Ivlis and kissed him on the lips.

"Etihw... I see."Justim said giving her and Ivlis a glare. "Is this what you really want? Is this what you care for? Etihw this more than you are. If it is... I shall end your suffering"

"Etihw... Kill them please."Ivlis said. As Ivlis said she moved to attack Justim.

'I'm sorry Justim, father. I can't control my body anymore.' Etihw telepathically said to Justim.'Please kill me, let me be together with my most precious one.' As he heard that Justim attacked Etihw and with a flash of light the stones around Etihw turned white. Afterwards the stones around her shattered and Etihw fell. Fumus caught Etihw but she wasn't breathing already. Justim touched Etihw's body and she disappeared.

* * *

Etihw was running to catch up with kcalb. As soon as she caught up with him they hugged him and laughed.

They were by the hills on the way to their school. As they walked hand in hand they finally caught up with Yosafire and her group, Grora and Wodahs. Everyone was lauging and somehow Etihw felt some nostalgia.

In the distance Vicers and Justim was floating and talking to each other. They were on their way to the beach.

"I'm still curious. Why did you reincarnated them as humans and let them live here in our world?" Vicers asked.

"From the beginning Etihw was the one who was different in all of my gods." Justim started, "the way her relationship developed with her demon and her ideals, they were all interesting..."

"But why as humans?"Vicers asked.

"As humans that Devil would never be able to detect them. They could live peacefully the way they all had wanted." Justim replied.

In the distance Etihw and her friends were running to the sunset.

 _For my friend Gan in FB who inspired me and explained the Gray Garden verse to me._


End file.
